The Ranger Games
by otaku-kage
Summary: It all started when Crowley goes to visit Halt and notices something strange. What started as a game has now become a Ranger wide war for dominance. Read as hilarity ensues in the epic tales as all our favorite Ranger friends try to outdo each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Ranger Games

**(A/N: This is based off of a book series I am currently reading. It's called The Ranger's Apprentice, it's a kids book but is well written and is enjoyable for even an adult to read. Although I guess I'm a little biased since I'm not much of an adult yet even though I have a family. Anyways if you have read it I hope you liked it as much as I did. If you haven't READ IT! Anyways, enjoy!)**

I do not own The Ranger's apprentice, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Crowley was currently riding towards Redmont Fief to see Halt. He had his longbow already strung and resting casually over the pommel of his saddle as he rode. All Ranger's were taught that an unstrung bow is just extra baggage and so they all rode with them already strung and at the ready. To any observer he would look like a man in a green and gray mottled cloak, riding with his bow in front of him, not really expecting any sort of danger. However, most knew the reputation of a Ranger and knew all too well that it would only take a split second for them to nock and fire an arrow with deadly accuracy. He pressed his knees into his horse's side, sending a silent message to move into a canter. Protocol had made him late in his journey and thus he had a lot of time to make up.<p>

It was about ten kilometers from the border to Redmont Fief that he noticed a shadow up ahead. He urged his horse slightly faster so that he may further inspect the anomaly. After he gained some ground he noticed it was a shaggy barrel chested horse with a short rider wearing a cloak such as his own that he had seen. Without further inspection he knew it was Halt's former apprentice Will. At first he didn't think anything of it, but then realizing something was amiss he saw that the horse and rider were trying very deliberately to ride quick but unnoticed. He also wondered why Will was all the way out by Redmont when he was stationed in Seacliff Fief. Curious as to Will's motives he decided to follow him. In Redmont Fief he easily was able to keep only a kilometer of distance from Will and stay out of sight. From what he could tell Will was also very attuned to his task and probably wouldn't notice the sound of his horse. Crowley decided that he would take the extra precaution though and signaled his horse to match Tug's quick rhythm. He didn't want to risk Will finding out he was following him, he was Halt's former apprentice after all, and Halt was one of his best.

The day trudged on for a few more hours when he finally saw a break in Will's routine. He watched as Will dismounted and very deliberately moved to blend in the shadow's. This was normal for any Ranger who had been taught for the better part of five years to do so but he noticed Will taking extra care as though he were on an important mission and any chance at detection meant death. Following his lead, Crowley dismounted, dropping the reigns to his horse, knowing it would follow from a distance like all Ranger horses were trained to do. Once he was down he quickly followed Will's lead and moved to blend in the canopy of tree's. He kept distance but quickly followed him with great interest. It was only after Halt's cottage came into view when he realized Will was planning something for his former mentor. Suddenly he saw will stop at the base of a tree and quickly set a trap, only a simple rope trap meant to ensnare anyone who dared to step into the loop, then move on to the road passing by Halt's cottage.

"_Ah, it's a game. A little cat and mouse to test Halt's skill. I should have known, they've been doing this for years." _Crowley thought.

Rapt in his thoughts he didn't see what Will was up to until he saw him remount, then very stupidly, or very cleverly, walked past the cottage. He noted how will didn't make any excess noise but rather just enough to make Abelard, Halt's Ranger horse, whinny in surprise. He knew instantly that Halt had been alerted by his horse and sure enough he saw a cloaked figure mount his horse and set off down the road towards his former apprentice's location. He followed on foot for a little while until he saw Halt dismount and move to blend into the forest as will had done before. Following the exact route Will had taken through the tree's he saw Halt suddenly stop, then stoop down and slowly dismantle the trap set at the tree Will had set no doubt to catch him. He smiled ruefully.

"_Clever Will, but it will take more then that to fool Halt. Maybe in a few more years you might come close." _He thought to himself as he followed silently.

Finally with extreme slowness and patience Halt had caught up to Will who seemed to be riding with an air of ease about him. He stopped cold when a heavy, black shafted arrow hit the ground not even a meter in front of his mount Tug. He looked around perplexed then spotted Halt as he moved out of the trees. Halt strode casually and confidently out of the cover of the shadows. His hood was up over his head but his face showed enough of his now almost fully gray beard outlining a smirk.

"Nice try Will, but Gilan already tried that once. You should ask how it ended. You rode to close and Abelard gave you away." Halt explained how he knew of Will's presence.

To his credit Will showed no emotion until a look of mock innocence crossed his face when he said, "Hah, should have known I couldn't fool you Halt. Come on, I'm on my way to Redmont to pay a visit to the Baron, it's been too long since I've seen him."

Halt merely nodded and let loose a high pitched whistle, signaling Abelard who trotted up and stood by Tug, waiting to be mounted. Halt took a few steps towards his faithful horse when he was suddenly hoisted very rapidly into the air by a foot as he yelped in surprise.

"_Clever boy! He deliberately rode close enough to tip off Abelard then set a false trap he knew Halt would find by predicting the path he would take. Then he played innocent and give in to a failed attempt only to bait Halt into the real trap. I've never seen Halt bested before. Maybe we should move him closer to Redmont to test him on a more difficult Fief." _Crowley thought at the boys skill.

"Will I demand that you let me down this instant." Halt called out angrily.

"Aww, come one Halt. I think you look splendid from that angle. Ah, but the fun is over now, I guess I'll let you go then. Crowley will you do the honors?" Will asked not looking in his direction.

That took Crowley off guard. He had been certain that Will was so attuned to his task that he hadn't been found out. Suddenly an arrow rang out and the rope that bound Halt to the tree was severed, sending Halt in a very unceremoniously way to the ground. That was when Crowley decided to make his presence known. He stepped out of the trees into the light of day to see Halt brushing himself off as Will chuckled to himself in a way that seemed a little overkill. Once Halt brushed himself off he glared at his former apprentice then turned to Crowley.

"Crowley what brings you here?" Halt asked.

"Well, it has come to my attention that the Kingdom has become very quiet and I felt that it was necessary that another gathering was held. I had sent out messenger birds to all the Fiefs but I decided that I would visit you personally seeing as you are our most senior Ranger, aside from me of course." Crowley explained.

"Of course." Was Halt's short reply.

"And what brings you here Will?" Crowley asked him, knowing Halt was still sulking over his defeat and wouldn't ask himself.

"Oh I got your message a few days ago and decided to come see Halt and travel to the gathering together for old times sake. On the way here I had the idea to test my abilities. I have to tell ya, I don't think I'm getting better so that means your getting a little slack there Halt." Will said a little smugly, obviously still relishing in his victory.

Halt said nothing.

"Yes well I happened to see Will here on the way and decided to see what he was up to. By the way how did you know I was following?" Crowley asked, trying his best to seem casual and unperturbed at how Will not only bested Halt but managed to figure out he was followed and fool him into following.

"Oh you make it sound so simple. Trust me Crowley, these past few months at Seacliff has really sobered me up a little at thinking highly of myself. You weren't so easy to figure it out. Although when I did get the message I did wonder if you would go to tell Halt yourself so as I traveled I kept on the lookout for you in case I turned out to be right." Will responded.

"Yes yes, but that still doesn't answer my question." Crowley said impatiently.

"Don't you know Crowley? I'm a Ranger, I used black magic to find you." Will said smiling ruefully, this time gaining a grin from Halt as well.

"Ah, forget it, I'll figure it out anyways. Shall we get going then. I'm anxious to get to the gathering and be updated on what's happening around the kingdom and to propose my latest idea." Crowley said.

"And that would be?" Halt asked shortly.

This time it was Crowley's turn to smile ruefully as he said, "Just an idea I got from watching you two. I think I'll call it _The Ranger Games_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if you have read the books I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this and I fully plan to keep updating this. If you haven't I hope you liked it enough to want to read them. As I said before the series is called The Rangers Apprentice, and l hope you enjoyed this greatly. Reviews plz!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: So guys, I enjoyed writing the first chapter soo much, however short it was, that I have decided to update this before I update my other stories. Next week however don't expect to see another chapter for this as I will be updating probably both of my other stories. I wish I had time to update all of them more frequently but sadly I do not so I have to choose which I update. Anyways enjoy!)**

I do not own The Ranger's Apprentice, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Crowley, Halt, and Will sat around a campfire as they all talked with Gilan and filled him in on Will's outstanding victory about outwitting the great Halt. Halt, naturally, sat brooding as Crowley explained in awe his version of the days ealier proceedings. They had run into Gilan heading towards the gathering shortly after Will's apparent victory, which made Will's victory all the more hilarious as they found him setting up traps for halt in a VERY thought out plan to outwit Halt again. When they found him he was instantly busted and quickly rounded up his set traps and resaddled Blaze and set off with them. Crowley hinted at Will's antics to Gilan who hadn't quite caught on to what he was saying until finally Crowley promised to fill him in on the details when they made camp that evening since the gathering was at least another three days ride.<p>

"So, here I was following young Will here, thinking that he was up to something. I soon found my suspicions correct when I saw him dismount Tug and set off on foot, cautiously slinking through the woods setting traps as he went. When he remounted Tug he rode past Halt's cottage a little too closely and Abelard instantly picked up the scent of Tug and Will. With Abelard's warning, Halt set off after Will in hopes of deflating Will's ego by proving he hasn't lost his edge. Halt had been sure he had caught Will with his pants around his ankles when he shot his arrow into the ground in front of Tug and Will. You should have seen it Gil, Halt stepped out of the trees and Will was pure poetry how he baited Halt so effectively. The boy knew Halt would find his traps so he set a second trap for when Halt let his guard down. He played the part of innocence perfectly when he admitted his defeat and urged Halt to ride with him. Sure enough Halt stepped forward and was launched into the air by his ankle by the rope trap taught to all new apprentices. He not only fooled Halt, he did it with using the basic traps and such ease I'm telling you it was all poetry in motion. I myself thought I had bested them both by following behind undiscovered until Will gestured for me to shoot Halt down. It was Will who gave me my idea for the games." Crowley explained in great detail much to Will's and Gilan's amusement and Halt's dismay.

"I see, all these years I've tried every trick in the book and Will got him with a simple rope snare. Damn, why didn't I think of it? Will I believe some congratulations are in order because you have also put me to shame since I have never bested Halt." Gilan said appreciatively.

"It was nothing, just a little prank for good old Halt. I do believe he is in dire need of some amusement in his life." Will said earnestly as he grinned ruefully.

"Yes, well, I believe you have proven yourself worthy of a more…difficult fief. I guess it isn't a promotion since we do not have ranks in the Ranger Corps, but you have proven yourself worthy of a better assignment. I was thinking Greenstone Fief. Does that suit you Will?" Crowley asked.

"That's right next to Redmont Fief." Will stated excitedly.

"Why so it is. I do believe that would put you and Alyss in only a short rides distance wouldn't it? What do you say Will?" Crowley asked again this time grinning at Will.

"I accept, but wait, what about the Ranger for Greenstone Fief?" Will asked curiously.

"Oh, I guess he will have to take over Seacliff Fief then." Crowley responded.

"But wouldn't Makail take that as an insult being sent to a Fief lower then his current one?" Will asked.

"Always with the questions with this one, you picked a good apprentice Halt. No Will, while it may be an easier assignment within the Fief itself, all the Fief's of the Kingdom are important in some way or another. Seacliff Fief is a very strategically placed Fief. It was placed there so if an invasion were to come from the sea, it is close enough to Castle Arulean that a messenger can be sent immediately and ready the entire Kingdom. It's a very important Fief to look after." Crowley explained yet again to the onslaught of Will's never ending questions.

"Yes, well now that THAT is settled, what pray tell do you plan for the games to include. You still haven't clued us in on that." Gilan shot in.

"Well, I was hoping to reveal that to the entire Ranger Corps at the gathering but seeing as how Halt and Will inspired it, and you being one of our most distinguished Ranger's Gil I guess I see no harm in telling you." Crowley paused for dramatic effect.

"Well?" Gilan asked.

"It's all simple really. Anyone who wishes to participate may, but we shall not be making anyone compete against their will. This is just to let some of the Ranger's let loose a little from duty and have a little fun while at the same time testing their skills as a Ranger by trying to best a fellow Ranger. In short, it's a game of who can best who by way of traps, concealment, and trickery. Anyone who doesn't wish to play can become a target however, and that may prompt a few more to join in the games just for the sake of revenge."

"So you plan on putting Ranger against Ranger in an all out war of who's the best at besting the best." Gilan said.

"That's too many best's." Will shot in grinning at Gilan.

"Well, I for one will not degrade myself to such tomfoolery." Halt said, speaking for the first time since they set up camp.

"That's the best part Halt. You already have!" Crowley said, gaining a grin from everyone but Halt.

"Very well, I guess I will go along with this, if only to show both of my former apprentices that it isn't wise to mess with a senior Ranger." Halt said curtly.

"That's the spirit Halt." Crowley said slapping the small cloaked figure on the back a couple of times to rough for Halt's tastes.

"Now lets get some sleep, we have a long day of riding tomorrow. Will you take first watch. When your watch is over Gilan will take over, then Halt, then I myself will take the final watch."

With that each respective Ranger rolled into their camouflaged cloaks by the fire they had set up and fell promptly asleep. All but Will, who was still grinning about the events of the day.

* * *

><p>All the Ranger's of the Ranger Corps were present in a meeting tent set up for the gathering. They all shared any information they had obtained recently about the goings on in their respective Fief's. Earlier in the day Makail had been briefed of his transfer to Seacliff Fief and how Will was to take over at Greenstone Fief. He took the news with indifference as any Ranger would until they explained that they wanted to test Will on a more difficult Fief, which coincidentally happened to be only a few hours journey from Greenfield Fief where Gilan was stationed, and half a days journey from Redmont Fief where Halt, as well as the distinguished Alyss of the Diplomatic Corps were both stationed. Mikail seemed like a very understanding and goodhearted, as well as cheerful fellow, to Will.<p>

"_No doubt he will compete in the games." _Will thought to himself.

As every Ranger finished discussion about their respective Fief and all had gathered to the eat as they discussed Crowley decided now was the best time to capture all of the Ranger's and explain about the games.

"Fellow Ranger's, may I have your attention." Crowley's voice rang out with authority and everyone quieted instantly before he continued. "We have all gathered here to organize all the gathered information from the Kingdom's fifty Fief's. As it seems business has been settled and matters of more personal interest are now being discussed I myself would like to address all of you with a matter of personal interest of my own."

Crowley paused for dramatic effect again, however it was lost on all the Ranger's as they waited patiently to hear what their commander was trying to say. Eventually Crowley continued saying, "An idea has recently dawned on me that I find quite amusing as well as a way to test the waters of all our fellow Rangers. I have decided we shall now be holding, as of today, will be known as The Ranger Games."

Instantly a bunch of muttering broke out among quite a few tables. Some wondered what he meant by Ranger Games while the majority sat quietly and waited for their commander's explanation. Eventually the muttering died out and all were quite again, prompting Crowley to continue.

"You do not have to compete if you do not wish, however, everyone here is a target. Young will here, not but only a few days ago bested our most senior Ranger Halt by baiting him into a trap set. It was merely a practical joke, but it has spurred in me the desire to let you all cut loose a little and not be so worried about duty all the time. Not all Ranger's may be away from their Fief for the games so I shall set rules about such at a later time. You may pick up a copy of them at the end of the gathering as you head to your respective Fief. The purpose? To test your skills in silent movement, concealment, trap setting and concealment, even your skills at the throwing knife and Longbow. Naturally you are not allowed to kill a fellow Ranger. This is to see who can best who in a no holds barred war of strategy and trickery. I wish you all Good Hunting!" Crowley smirked at the end of his speech as the muttering broke out.


End file.
